Zodiac Jewel Scouts
by Malani Yamano
Summary: This story is based upon my sister and my Role play scout team. This story is about Aya and her scouts as they fight off evil to save the innocent people from the evil forces.
1. Chapter 1

Zodiac Jewel Scouts

Ch.1

"Akane's Secret"

Akane was in the locker room getting ready for her track meet when Trish approached her.

"Hey Akane, you know that talented girl Harumi? I have something to tell you. She asked me to give you this."

Akane looked at the ticket.

"It's a ticket to her art show tonight. Tell her I'll be there right after my track meet, oh by the way good luck with the race. You know you won't beat me."

Trish looked at her as she tightened her high ponytail.

"We'll see about that Akane. Be prepared to eat my dust you won't win today I have been training real hard to beat you."

Akane chuckled.

"Sure keep telling yourself that Trish. No girl is faster than me I am the champion in track. You need to train harder to beat me."

Trisha got offended and got in position for the race right next to Akane. The whistle blew and Akane ran as fast as she could. Trisha was right behind her and tried to catch up with her. Once again she failed and Akane came in first place again."

Trisha stormed off.

"I'll beat you Tahagi mark my words. You can't stay champion forever."

Akane looked at her arms crossed.

"Really? What is the big deal if you beat me or not? You know I am the top in track. As long as you have known me I have always been the top. "

Trisha laughed.

"I got you real good Akane. Go on and go to Harumi's art show she is expecting you and is really looking forward to it. See you I have a date with my boyfriend it's our anniversary. You just might be surprised tonight, see you in school Monday. "

Akane entered the locker room and took another shower as she drove to Harumi's art show. Harumi saw Kazumi and Riko as they arrived at her show.

"Wow you're an amazing artist Harumi. Guess who we just saw pull up?"

Harumi looked and asked.

"Who just pulled up? Hey Aya or Riko who are you talking about? Trish told me at school that Akane won't make it because she is busy."

Aya scratched her head wondering why Trish told Harumi that she won't make it. Then she looked at Riko and pulled her away as Akane entered the art show. One painting caught Akane's eye and she smiled. Harumi noticed that Akane was really interested in her painting of the sea and wind.

"You really are an amazing artist Harumi. I've also noticed you're at all my track meets but after the race ends you always leave. Is there a reason why you always leave Harumi?"

Harumi tried to hide the fact that she was blushing as Akane continued to talk about her painting as her aqua eyes continued to stare into Harumi's sea blue eyes.

"The way you do your paintings is like wind and the sea are meant to be together? I've noticed that about many of your amazing paintings Harumi. Would you like to explain?"

Harumi smiled as she gazed deep into Akane's aqua eyes.

"That's how I see it. I picture the sea and wind as destined to be together. They are both needed to create a storm aren't they?"

Akane smiled at her.

"Yes you are right about that a storm can't happen unless the two elements combine. Something about you Harumi makes me want to get to know you better. It's like we should be more than friends. You are very pretty and so many of the guys at school are interested in you. You always flirt with them."

Harumi blushed as she continued to gaze deep into Akane's eyes.

"Yes I do flirt back, but you should know that I'm not interested in any of the guys that flirt with me at school. I just make them think they have a chance with me. Since the 1st day you transferred to our school I have adored you so much Akane. Just never had the courage to approach you and tell you that I feel some….."

Before Harumi could finish her sentence Akane grabbed her waist and lifted up her chin gazing deep into Harumi's aqua eyes as their lips met. Kazumi and Riko came into the room and saw Harumi and Akane kissing. Riko's mouth dropped.

"Wait a minute does this mean that Harumi wasn't kidding when she said that she's not interested in men? That our best friend is actually into women?"

Aya laughed as she closed Riko's mouth.

"No she's actually into both, but has liked Akane since the 1st day she was transferred to our school. Why else do you think she always disappeared after Akane's meets? But I think it's safe to say that as of right now Harumi is no longer single. As of today she is officially with Akane."

Riko still stared as Harumi and Akane continued to kiss. They broke apart and Akane smiled at them both.

"Hey Rumi how about introducing me to your friends here?"

Harumi giggled as she introduced Akane to Ayai and Riko. Eric arrived.

"Hey Harumi, sorry I got here late? I got stuck at work is everything okay here? Oh I see that Harumi is no longer on the market?"

Aya smiled as she embraced Eric.

"No she is officially off the market like me Eric."

Aya looked.

"Akane this is my man Eric. Eric this is Akane; Harumi's girlfriend as of today. Can we please get something to eat I am starved? Please Eric?"

Eric smiled.

"Sure Aya sweetie, let's all go out to celebrate Harumi getting with Akane? It's my treat."

Akane shook her head.

"No it's okay Eric we'll pass. See you all in school Monday."

Akane took Harumi's waist as they exited the art exhibit and smiled at her.

"Your friends seem nice and accept us being together? Come on Rumi let's go take a drive down to the beach?"

Harumi smiled and nodded. Then Akane opened the passenger side door. Harumi got in and smiled at Akane as they drove toward the beach resting her head on Akane's shoulder. Akane smiled as she drove toward the beach. She parked her car and they walked along the shore hand in hand. Harumi was so happy that she was with Akane. She had never felt so secure as she did in Akane's arms. They watched the sunset as Akane held Harumi's waist smiling at her.

Monday at school Harumi was in the courtyard reading a book waiting for Akane to arrive when Trisha approached her.

"Hey Harumi there is something I wanted to tell you. I was a little nervous revealing this to you. But now that a source told me that you're not kidding about not being interested in guys. I wanted to tell you that I had a crush on you since the 1st day we met. You're so beautiful and not afraid to admit what you are. I wanted to know if you would maybe like to be my girl. Harumi are you listening to me hello. How about we go somewhere more private to be alone! Harumi felt her arm being pulled by Trisha and screamed at her.

"Get off of me Trish I am not looking for a girlfriend right now! I am not even single anymore now let go of me!"

Akane just arrived at school and ran to the courtyard seeing Trish making a play for Harumi. Then she ran over and cleared her throat!

"What the hell do you think you're doing Trish leave her alone before I make you!"

Trisha laughed and stared at Akane.

"Proving that I succeeded in getting Harumi! You had your chance at the art show and I took my chance this morning you lose Akane."

Akane grabbed Trish by her shirt and punched her. Trish got back up and lunged at Akane. Akane grabbed her arm and glared!

"I advise you to leave Harumi alone! Because I am with her you lose once again Trish!"

Akane beat the daylights out of Trish and knocked her out knocking her into the lockers!

"Don't ever touch my Rumi again! Do you understand now get lost!"

The security guard helped up Trisha and took her to the principal's office. Then he called Akane into the office also. After they watched the video Trisha was expelled from the school and he let Akane go to her class.

"Tell Harumi she won't have to worry about Trisha! Harassment is not tolerated in this school she was warned too many times. Make sure Ms. Kanai gets to class Tahagi and you also. You were not in the wrong. You were only protecting Harumi. But you better not fight in school again you will be on a 10 day suspension. "

Akane nodded.

"No problem I won't fight again. I'll make sure Harumi gets to her class safe."

Akane held Harumi close.

"Are you okay Rumi? You won't have to worry about her anymore Rumi. She just got expelled from school for Harassment. See you at lunch babe."

Harumi smiled as she entered her classroom. The guys that liked Harumi all put their heads down as they realized that Harumi was no longer single. The school bell rang and Akane met Harumi by her locker. Aya and Riko also met them by their lockers.

"Whoa Akane you're definitely overprotective with Harumi. Who would've known that Trish was like that? We're glad you two are together. You truly make a perfect couple see you both around bye."

Akane chuckled.

"Of course I am, Harumi is mine. No one messes with my Rumi and gets away with it see you both around."

Harumi smiled as they drove toward Akane's apartment after school. When they got inside Harumi took off her shoes and sat on the couch. Akane smiled from the kitchen at her.

"Rumi do you want something to drink or eat? I am making a quick snack for myself and getting some water."

Harumi smiled at her.

"I am fine thank you for asking. Why don't you come join me over here Akane? Thank you for taking care of Trisha. I had no idea she would do something like that to me or at least try to? "

Akane joined her on the couch and smiled at her.

"Why wouldn't I take care of her? She tried to hurt you and that doesn't play in my book. No one messes with you and gets away with it. I love you so much Rumi."

Harumi smiled at Akane as she ate her pizza rolls and drank her water. Then she lay on the couch and rested her head on Akane's lap. After Akane finished her snack she put her plate and the water down smiling down at Harumi. Then she leaned down and kissed Harumi. Harumi embraced her and felt her body descend to the couch as Akane smiled down at her kissing her. Harumi felt her body heat up but didn't want to go that far yet. They were only together for a week and Harumi didn't want to do anything to mess up the way they were now. Akane smiled down at her kissing Harumi moving her hands to Harumi's shirt unbuttoning it. It slid off but she smiled up at Akane continuing to kiss her.

"Oh this feels so right, but we should take it slow. We did just get together Akane."

Akane smiled down at Harumi still kissing her.

"We won't until we are both ready Rumi, but there is nothing wrong with making out now is there?"

Harumi sat up and smiled.

"No there isn't but we would be more comfortable in your bed don't you think? Let's go to your room?"

Akane smiled as she got up and took her dishes to the sink and washed them.

"Go on upstairs I'll be right up. Make yourself comfortable Rumi."

Harumi grabbed her shirt and went up the stairs lying on Akane's bed. Akane went up the stairs after she made sure her car was locked up and that her alarm was armed. Then she entered her room smiling at Harumi as she took off her shirt and got on top of Harumi kissing her more as she undid Harumi's bra. Harumi closed her eyes and continued to kiss Akane. They fell asleep soundly in one another's arms after that make out session.


	2. Chapter 2

Zodiac Jewel Scouts

Ch 2

"Chosen by Destiny"

Harumi woke up once again scared out of her wits and looked out their window. She shook her head trying to figure out what her dream meant. Akane woke up and got out of bed placing her hand on Harumi's shoulder.

"What is it? Why aren't you sleeping at night Rumi? Is something on your mind that is preventing you from sleeping? I am here talk to me please honey."

Harumi turned toward her lover.

"It is this dream that is recurring. In my dream I get a phone call from you, but then your phone goes dead. I get all worried and use a tracker to find you, when I arrive you're dead and so are our friends. Then I hear an evil laugh, and the one responsible for your death shows herself. Then a purple stick glows telling me to take it. Then I wake up. I'm scared; I don't want to lose you. I have no idea what it means."

Akane looked and smiled at her.

"It was only a dream. Please honey get some rest we have the festival tomorrow."

Harumi sighed.

"Okay Akane I'll try to sleep. I'm sorry I keep you up at night because of this dream."

Akane smiled.

"It is okay love, let's get some rest. See you in the morning Rumi I love you."

Harumi lay in bed resting her head on Akane as she brushed back her hair and smiled. Finally Harumi fell asleep soundly, and Akane drifted off to sleep holding Harumi in her arms close to her."

The next morning Akane was the first one up. She entered the bathroom and took her shower. When she came out she was in her kimono. Harumi was the next one up and also entered the bathroom to take a shower to get ready for the festival. She came out with her purple kimono and brushed her long hair out smiling at Akane. They had a light breakfast and headed over to the festival. There they met up with Aya, Eric, Riko, and the others.

Aya was getting the stage set up for the performers when she waved to Akane and Harumi. Then Eric finished decorating with Riko and smiled.

"Looks like this will be great festival ladies. Come let's all get some food to eat and a drink. Aya come on sweetie we're going to get some refreshments."

They all walked over to the refreshment table and sat at the table talking among themselves. One of the bands got on stage and everyone watched the performance and clapped. The next band went up and they all watched. Suddenly there were screams around them. Akane looked and disappeared to transform along with the others. Harumi was left all alone when she heard an evil laugh. She looked up to see a monster over her.

"Well well my target is in my reach. Give me your heart crystal girlie!"

Harumi looked around calling for help and no one was there. She ran at top speed in her kimono to hide. Then she entered a room and saw all the scouts on the floor injured. She gulped as her dream came true, but only saw five scouts on the floor. Her cell rang and her lover's voice was clear.

"Harumi where are you? Are you alright? Tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

Before she could answer Akane's phone went dead and she screamed.

"No, Akane where are you? I am all alone like my dream, why is this happening to me?"

The monster lunged at Harumi again, when out of nowhere a mysterious scout appeared and pushed her out of the way. The scout fell to the ground unconscious and Harumi screamed again crawling into a corner scared! The monster was over her and she gulped scared as the monster grabbed for her heart.

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me? Somebody help me I'm too young to die. Akane where are you? Why are you after me?"

Harumi was so scared she closed her eyes and heard a voice in her mind.

"When it appears grab it and you will be saved and can save your friends. If you don't take it you will die and so will your friends!"

Harumi opened her eyes and saw a purple stick glowing. The monster lunged for her again. Then she jumped up and grabbed the stick as it glowed. She jumped back to the ground and looked at the stick as it continued to glow in her hand. Then that voice again.

"Take the stick in your hand and say Amethyst Crystal Power MakeUp!"

She took the stick in her hand lifting it up and yelled.

"Amethyst Crystal Power Makeup!"

She transformed into Sailor Amethyst and recognized the mysterious scout was her lover. The monster went after Akane and she looked up and screamed.

"Come and get me now nega trash! You want my heart come and take it yourself, don't go after an injured opponent!"

The monster came after Amethyst and she turned toward it.

"Amethyst Wave Sea Blast!"

The monster disappeared and Harumi ran over to Akane who was still knocked out. She shook her as tears came down.

"Wake up Akane. Why did you jump in and get hurt! Please get up, I will be lost if I lose you now Akane! Akane please!"

Akane began to come to and opened her eyes.

"Rumi is that you? What I miss, are you okay?"

Harumi helped her up.

"Yes I am perfectly fine my love. I am Sailor Amethyst. Why wasn't I aware before tonight? Did anyone else know and if someone knew why didn't they tell me? I nearly was killed and almost lost you to. So you disappeared at night to fight these monsters? Why did you keep it from me for so long? I thought we promised that we would be honest with each other?"

Akane looked at her.

"Yes I disappeared at night to fight monsters. I couldn't tell you because you had to find out yourself, please forgive me Rumi. I had no choice but to keep it from you."

Harumi smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you Akane. Let's get home and get that cut bandaged up."

They both headed home as Kazumi and the others came to. Kazumi saw a shadow and ran out after them.

"Amethyst and Garnette why are you leaving? We're supposed to be a team." Come back please!"

The two scouts just kept walking and then disappeared. Riko looked at her.

"They are a couple of wannabe scouts. If they were real scouts they would've helped us. We have to make sure Harumi is okay. The monster was after her before we all got knocked out. "

They all ran to the room where the monster had Harumi trapped and scratched their head when she was gone. Eric looked at them.

"She must've gotten out safe. Come on let's all get home we had a rough night. I am sure she is fine Aya and Riko."

They all headed home hoping that Harumi and Akane were safe.

Back at Harumi and Akane's apartment Harumi bandaged Akane's arm and smiled at her.

"Okay so we are scouts but have a separate mission than the others? I am a little lost mind explaining it to your partner?"

Akane sighed.

"Yes we are scouts, but our mission is more dangerous than what they face. Our mission is to prevent a period of darkness by finding 3 objects that create an ultimate defense against the darkness. If they are to fall into the wrong hands the world is doomed you understand Rumi?"

Harumi nodded and smiled at Akane.

"I'm heading to bed night Akane I love you."

Akane waited for Harumi to enter the bedroom and went up behind her grabbing her waist smiling.

"Are you really going to bed Rumi? I highly doubt you are tired after you used all that energy in that battle."

Harumi turned toward Akane.

"You are very sneaky Akane. You read my mind my love."

Akane smiled as she kissed Harumi's neck and unbuttoned her nightshirt as they descended to their bed kissing deeply. Harumi's nightshirt slid off and she undid Akane's also sliding it off smiling up at her as they kissed more deeply. Akane threw their cover over them as they made love through the night. When they ended Harumi smiled at Akane as the sweat still dripped. She never felt so satisfied and refreshed until now after making love to Akane for the 1st time since they got together. Akane smiled at her and brushed back her sweat soaked hair.

"I guess tonight was the night we were both ready Rumi? Rumi?"

She looked on her chest and noticed that Harumi had fallen asleep on her. Then she put the ceiling fan on above them covering them with the sheet and fell asleep holding Harumi close.


	3. Chapter 3

Zodiac Jewel Scouts

Ch 3

"Obstacles at High Tide"

Harumi was at school when a new girl approached her.

"Hey aren't you Harumi Kanai, the famous violinist and artist? My name is Bianca, I just transferred here. Would you mind giving me a tour of the school? You are very pretty you know that, I am into pretty girls like you."

Harumi looked at her in disgust.

"That's nice to know but I am not available. I will give you the tour but I am not interested. We will only be friends nothing more understood. I'm glad you admire my music and my art."

Aya, Riko, Akari, Misaki, and Masami looked at her suspiciously. Riko really didn't trust her at all. Then she looked at Aya.

"We are going to have to watch this one very closely; she is definitely up to no good. Come on girls let's get to class, see you at the concert Harumi. Is Akane joining you tonight or are you going solo?"

Harumi smiled at her friends.

"Yes of course she is, why would I go solo? What's wrong Riko?"

Riko gave her normal fake smile.

"Oh nothing just wondering that's all. See you and Akane tonight."

Harumi walked to her last class of the day not realizing Bianca was behind her. Harumi heard the cell go off and turned around.

"Bianca are you going to get that? I think your phone is going off, it's not mine I keep mine on silent when I am at school."

Bianca heard her cell ringing and answered hiding.

"Dr. Kanari I have an idea on how to get those pure hearts and can also give you the identities of Sailor Amethyst and Sailor Garnette. All I have to do is get Harumi Kanai to be angry at Akane Tahagi who has a habit of flirting with pretty girls. We will need a monster that is very strong, because without Garnette Amethyst is weak! That will be easy because Kaioh teaches a class after school. This will give me a window of opportunity."

Dr. Kanari laughed over the phone.

"Very well Bianca. I like the way you think. So Garnette and Amethyst are actually Kanai and Tahagi? Very well I'll work on that monster now. So it'll be ready tonight for the concert."

The school bell rang and Harumi made her way to Yuna's school to set up the classroom for the music class today. The first to arrive was Yuna.

"Good afternoon what are we learning today? Mommy bought me a flute finally. I want to be talented like you are."

Harumi laughed.

"Very well Yuna, go get your flute ready and we will begin as soon as the other students arrive okay?"

Yuna smiled.

"Okay Ms. Harumi."

The other students arrived and Harumi began the music lesson using her violin to play the chords of the song. In the meantime Akane was going on her run before she went to pick up Harumi. Bianca saw her and decided to start her plan. She spotted Akane and flirted with her as she sat down to take a break. Akane smiled at her.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing at the park all by yourself?"

Bianca batted her eyelashes smiling.

"Just admiring your beautiful eyes and well toned body. I was also wondering if you were looking for a girlfriend to admire you. I've never seen a beautiful tomboy in all my life. With your perfect hair no one would ever suspect you weren't into men."

Akane looked at her almost falling under her spell.

"Sorry Bianca I'm taken and have to go meet someone. See you around."

Bianca was not happy and clenched her fists.

"Damnit I almost had her. I will break up Tenoh and Kaioh so they can't interfere anymore."

Akane ran home and took a fast shower before she drove to the school to pick up Harumi from her class. Yuna saw Akane's car pull up 30 minutes late and knew that Harumi was angry. She decided to ask her father to take her home today instead of Akane because she had a feeling that they would argue with her in the car. Eric picked up Yuna and waved at Akane.

"See you two tonight at the concert."

Akane saw Harumi's face and gulped as she glared at her.

"I'm sorry I was late babe. You know me since I've been out of school I sleep a lot. Harumi I'm serious don't give me the silent treatment I said I am sorry. What are you going to do ignore me through the whole concert tonight because I was late picking you up?"

Harumi ignored Akane as they drove home. When they got in Harumi headed up to their room and took a shower to get ready for the concert. Akane sighed as she looked through her closet to figure out what to wear. Harumi finished her shower and went by the mirror to fix her hair. She saw how upset Akane was and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You know I can't stay mad at you Akane. I just wish you would've set your alarm that's all. I don't want to be late for the concert. I have a feeling something is going to happen at the concert tonight."

Akane smiled and kissed her lover.

"I will set it the next time I promise. Yes I sense it too. The next target is the cello player at the concert tonight. I'll be right out after I get dressed."

Harumi smiled as Akane kissed her on the cheek and went back to fixing her hair at the mirror as Akane was in her shower. After her shower Akane smiled and took Harumi's waist.

"Come on then Ms. Beethoven let's get going. I am assuming you gave Aya and the others tickets to the show tonight. Well Aya does need classical music in her life."

Harumi giggled.

"Yes I did, and you do have a point. Let's go then I got balcony seats for us to see everything going on. Wow Akane look they are all here."

Akane took Harumi's waist as they took their seats in the balcony. Harumi used her binoculars to look at Eric. Akane looked at her.

"Really, what are you doing?"

Harumi giggled.

"I'm not allowed to look, are you jealous Akane? Wow Aya does have good taste in men."

Akane crossed her arms.

"I didn't say that, and no I am not jealous. Will you stop that the show is starting. Rumi I mean it stop looking down there the stage is below us. "

The show started and then the lights went out and screams were heard. Riko looked around and saw a monster form from the performer's cello. He dropped it and cellosita took his heart crystal. She tapped Aya.

"Let's go transform so she doesn't destroy the theatre? We have to lure her outside!"

They all ran outside and transformed. Cellosita fought them all and used her strings to tie them up. Amethyst saw it and used her power.

"Amethyst Tsunami Wave Blast!"

The other scouts were let loose. Then Akane took the crystal from a washed out cellosita.

"Well Diamond Girl do your thing! This is not a pure heart let's give it back to its owner!"

They turned away again and Diamond screamed.

"Amethyst and Garnette why won't you join us? What are you looking for? Come back please you two?"

Once again they disappeared without saying a word. This made Ruby mad causing her to scream.

"You two are not real scouts! If you were you would join us and stop running away! You two are losers! Run away like you always do!"

Then Topaz put her two cents in.

"This planet has enough guardians to keep it safe!"

Diamond hung her head in despair. She just wanted the new scouts to join them and stop being against them. She detransformed and so did the others. They all headed home.

In the meantime Harumi was sitting on the balcony and sighed. A familiar hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Akane I thought you went to sleep? That's what you said when we got home."

Akane smiled and held Harumi's waist.

"Well I was until I noticed you weren't in bed. Are you okay Rumi? Does it have to do with Sailor Diamond and her scouts?"

Harumi turned toward her lover.

"Yes it does, Diamond is right we're all scouts. We should be on the same team."

Akane lifted her chin.

"We can't involve them Rumi. We are the ones that have to protect our princess and her guardians. We are the only ones that know how to save this world and our princess. We can't join them you know how dangerous our mission is. We are stronger than them."

In the meantime at Aya's house Yuna pulled her mom's shirt.

"Mommy are Amethyst and Garnette our enemy? Why won't they join us?"

Aya smiled at her curious daughter.

"They will come around when they are ready. Now get some sleep you have school in the morning and so do I."

Yuna climbed in the bed and fell asleep. Aya smiled and covered her daughter and then she also fell asleep. Eric entered the room and covered Aya and Yuna as they slept. Then he slid in next to Aya. She opened her eyes and smiled. Then she moved her head to his chest and fell asleep soundly as he held her close. He then also fell asleep."

In Riko's room she stayed awake thinking about Amethyst and Garnette just disappearing during a fight. She lay awake wondering if they were also enemies. In their rooms the others also lay awake thinking about the two mysterious scouts.

The next day Akane drove Harumi to school and waved to Aya and the other girls as they met Harumi. Then she drove off. During lunch Harumi sat and thought about the battle, last night. Aya walked by her concerned.

"Harumi are you okay? You've been quiet all day. Is something on your mind?"

Harumi smiled at her friend.

"Yes I am fine Aya. Nothing is on my mind I just had a headache when I woke up this morning."

Aya looked at her.

"Okay Harumi is you say so. I am your friend and am here for you if you need to talk. Come on the bell rang, we have 7 minutes to get to class.

Harumi threw her trash out and walked to her class. Once again the new student approached her.

"Hey Harumi, did you think about us hanging out? You have such a pure heart to make such beautiful music and paint some amazing pictures. I admire you so much. You are my idol."

Bianca's cell phone rang once again. She looked at Harumi.

"I'll be right back this is an urgent call from my mom."

Harumi didn't trust her and followed her without her knowing overhearing her conversation. She heard a close friend of Eric's name and had to wait for school to end. She called Akane's communicator. Little did Harumi know that Bianca left school early to meet up with Akane? As Bianca flirted with Akane her communicator went off but she didn't respond she was mesmerized by Bianca's ice blue eyes. They were in the middle of a make out session. Getting frustrated Harumi hid and transformed waiting in a tree watching Zach who was practicing his free throws. One of his footballs turned into a monster and she finally came out of hiding after Raikou took Zach's heart crystal.

She chased after him at top speed wondering where the hell Akane was. He disappeared and Amethyst looked around unaware that Raikou was behind her ready to strike. Sailor Ruby arrived and looked around not seeing Garnette anywhere but wouldn't leave Amethyst knocked out.

"Phoenix Ruby Flames Ignite!"

She ran to an unconscious Amethyst and shook her still not seeing Garnette anywhere. Amethyst came to and Ruby asked in anger.

"Where's Sailor Garnette, isn't she supposed to be your partner? Watch out Amethyst!"

She jumped and moved Amethyst out of the way causing them both to hit the ground. Soon they were surrounded by the other scouts. Once again Amethyst called Garnette's communicator! Bianca heard it go off and smiled at Akane as they broke apart.

"Aren't you going to get that? Or would you rather stay here with me?"

At that moment Akane looked and realized that the girl she was kissing wasn't Harumi. She glared at the girl in front of her.

"What the hell did you do to me? Oh no Harumi!"

She answered her communicator and Bianca disappeared laughing evilly.

"Such a pathetic partner! Didn't even realize she just cheated on her girlfriend with me! You better hurry before my monster destroys your precious girlfriend!"

When she finally answered Amethyst screamed at her.

"Where the hell are you? I have been trying to get a hold of you for an hour! Hurry up and get here before I get myself killed!"

She hung up her communicator and returned to the fight. Then she saw Garnette as she checked the crystal.

"It's not pure Amethyst! Well Diamond girl what are you waiting for do your thing! Let's go Amethyst we're done here!"

Amethyst saw the monster regenerate and turned back around.

"Ruby watch out behind you!"

As Ruby turned around Amethyst used her power.

"Oh no you don't . Amethyst Tsunami Wave Blast! Thank you for saving me Ruby. This makes us even."

Ruby smiled.

"Yes it does bye Amethyst."

Once again they disappeared and Diamond sighed.

"What is their mission? Why won't they join us? Come on girls let's go home."

On the way home Harumi stayed silent and detransformed. Then she glared at Akane.

"Alright Tenoh what took you so long? I called you before the battle began and you ignored me! Whose lipstick is that on your lips! I almost got killed no thanks to you! Stay away from me tonight I don't want to hear anything!"

Akane tried to touch Harumi and she slammed the spare room door in her face.

"Rumi let me explain please! Harumi come on you know I would never cheat on you! She put me under a spell making herself look like you! You have to believe me Harumi open the door please!"

Harumi opened the door glaring at her with her arms crossed.

"Oh really, you have been with me how long and don't even know what my kisses are like! How can you even mistake her for me? Especially after we made love two nights ago! You actually did cheat on me Akane you kissed another girl! Just leave me alone tonight I'm so mad at you right now goodnight Akane! I'm walking with Aya and the other girls tomorrow don't even wake up to take me to school!"

She slammed the spare room door in Akane's face again. Then Akane sighed and went into their room trying to sleep but couldn't she was angry at herself for cheating on Harumi with another girl. She was angry at herself because she fell for the spell when the girl turned herself into Harumi. She didn't sleep that whole night and kept their bedroom door open staring at the spare room door.

Back at the lab Bianca laughed.

"Yes I did it. There is no way that Harumi will ever forgive Akane! Now no one can stop us!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Zodiac Jewel Scouts

Ch. 4

"More Troubled Waters"

Harumi woke up at 6am and got ready for school. She didn't want to see Akane at all. Then she ate her breakfast and had a cup of tea with her breakfast. When she finished she did her dishes and then she got ready for school. She locked the door and met Aya, Riko, Akari, Masami, and Misaki. They walked to school. The bell rang and Harumi was not in a good mood all day. At lunch Aya finally approached her.

"Hey Harumi what is wrong? You have been quiet all day and you walked to school with us. You never walk to school, Akane usually takes you, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me you are my friend."

Harumi sighed and looked at Aya.

"I am alright Aya, Akane and I are in a fight. It's nothing you really need to worry about. Yes I know you are my friend and I'm glad we are friends. It's just yesterday when she came home she had another shade of lipstick on her lips. The many years we are together she has never cheated on me until now. I think the love we shared is no longer there. She is seeing another girl behind my back and it hurts to know this."

Bianca walked by and giggled as she sat down at the table across from Aya and Harumi. Aya seen her smirk and glared at her. Then she approached her.

"Do you find it funny that my friend is hurt? Why are you listening in on our conversation anyway? We don't even know who you are and I highly doubt we want to know who you are."

Bianca looked at Aya.

"Maybe you don't know who I am but your friend over there does. If you must know my name is Bianca, and you are?"

Harumi had a bad feeling about her and walked over by Aya.

"Come on Aya, let's get going or you and I will be late for our classes. That is Bianca a music and art lover. She is also a new student here at Juuban. Come on I'll walk you to class and explain to you how she knows me."

Aya followed Harumi.

"Okay no problem Harumi. So what is the deal with that girl? You say she is a new student and yet I haven't seen her in any of your classes, you are a junior. She is supposed to be in the same classes as you. Don't you find that a little weird Harumi?"

Harumi thought for a second.

"Yes I do, now that you think about it. Maybe we should keep an eye on her. She doesn't seem like the type we can trust."

Aya nodded in agreement as Harumi walked her to her class and then headed to her next class of the day. As Harumi entered her classroom once again Bianca approached her.

"You know one way to teach your girl a lesson is for you to cheat on her and make her jealous. I'll be glad to be the one you use to make her jealous. What do you say Harumi?"

Harumi looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know that I am in a fight with Akane because she cheated on me with another girl? Have you been spying on me? Nobody knows but me and my friend Aya. No I will not cheat on her to make her jealous. Especially with you? It's like you are glad we are in a fight? Bianca I'm sorry but no."

In the meantime Akane was at their apartment and sighed. She watched the clock as the time went slowly. She hoped that after school today that Harumi would at least talk to her and let her explain what happened yesterday. Akane looked out the window and saw Bianca again. Then she stormed out of the apartment and approached her.

"Alright you, what the hell did you do to me yesterday? I have never cheated on my girl before until you came into the picture missy. You better start explaining yourself because whatever you did yesterday caused my girl to be pissed off at me? No girl has ever caused me to hurt my only love, and trust me many tried but failed."

Bianca looked at her smiling.

"Maybe I am the girl that has won your heart from Harumi. Did you ever think of that Akane? I mean that was a pretty steamy make out session yesterday and I enjoyed every minute of it. I also know so did you because your phone went off so many times and you didn't care to answer it. "

Akane looked at Bianca.

"We only kissed, you must've imagined the rest. I only remember kissing your lips and it was not steamy at all. Now if you'd excuse me I am going inside to wait for Harumi goodbye Bianca."

Akane turned around and headed back to their apartment to wait for Harumi to come home. Finally Harumi entered their apartment and Akane tried to get her attention.

"Rumi, please talk to me. You know I would never cheat on you. I thought I was kissing you babe I swear. Will you please let me explain?"

Harumi turned around with her arms crossed.

"Explain what exactly? You ignored my communicator, left me in a battle that nearly got me killed, and to top it off you kissed another girl that you claim has the power to turn into me. How am I supposed to believe you that is what happened? You are always flirting with pretty girls, and don't sit there and deny it. This conversation is over Akane. I don't want to hear any of your excuses!"

Akane flinched when she heard the spare room door slam again. The week went by and Harumi didn't pay attention to Akane. Every time Akane tried to talk to her Harumi walked away. The whole week Harumi walked to school with Aya and the others. Finally Akari pulled Harumi's arm as they walked to her house. She pulled up Bianca's name and looked at Harumi.

"She has no record. Who is she? She isn't listed as a student at this school, none the less in the same grade as you."

Harumi knew something wasn't right about Bianca, but couldn't reveal her identity to Akari. Because right now they were not exactly on the same team. She decided to follow Bianca after school without her knowing by coming up with some excuse. She followed Bianca until she came to a building where Harumi started to sense an evil presence. She looked at her communicator and wanted to call Akane, but was still mad at her. She followed Bianca into the building and overheard her speaking to someone.

"Dr. Kanari, my little spell worked. I turned myself into Harumi Kanai and caused Akane to make out with me when Amethyst called her on the communicator. I think it's safe to unleash the next monster I picked out a target that I'm sure will be one of the holders. They are too busy fighting to even realize that someone else is going to be targeted. At that Harumi hid and called Akane's communicator hoping she doesn't get discovered. Akane heard her communicator go off and answered.

"What is it Rumi, and where is your location? Just don't show yourself until I meet you."

Harumi spoke softly in her communicator.

"I'm at an abandoned warehouse by the pier. Akane please right now is not the time to ask for forgiveness we have an enemy to take down and still need to find those crystals. We'll talk later just get here as soon as possible before I get discovered."

Akane hung up her communicator, and transformed making her way to the warehouse. She entered quietly and came up behind Harumi. Harumi put her finger to her lips as she tried to speak as she listened in on the plan. Above them they heard an evil laugh. They both looked up and saw Bianca above them laughing.

"You both fell right into my trap. You two were the targets and fell right in. First I get Akane to cheat on poor weak pathetic Harumi and now I get you both right where I want you. Your heart Crystals are mine. You go first Garnette."

Amethyst watched in horror as Garnette's heart crystal was taken and screamed.

"No Garnette! Why you now you're going to pay for your evil deeds! Amethyst Tsunami Wave Deep Submerge! "

As Garnette hit the ground a sword appeared and Amethyst's eyes widened as Bianca took it and put it on her belt laughing evilly! Then she ran at Bianca and was stabbed with her sword as Aya ran in screaming.

"Nooooo Garnette and Amethyst! Give them back you evil witch! I will not let you destroy two scouts for your own evil plans! Amethyst and Garnette wake up!"

Amethyst used her last breath looking at Diamond.

"We were the holders of the pure hearts, you have to retrieve them and continue our mission to save the world from the silence coming!"

The other scouts arrived and saw Amethyst's eyes close and looked up at Bianca laughing as she took the mirror and put it in her belt next to the sword.

"I have retrieved two now to find the third and we can bring our leader back to rule this pathetic planet!"

At that she ran off throwing fire in their path as they ran after her. Amethyst and Garnette remained motionless. Onyx arrived and shook her head then she ran after the others. They had Bianca cornered and Onyx spoke.

"Yes Amethyst and Garnette were holders of the pure hearts and I am the holder of the third crystal."

Diamond looked and stared.

"Who are you and what do you mean by that?"

Onyx looked and responded.

"I am Sailor Onyx one of the guardians of the outer planets. We are the protectors of you and your scouts. That is why Amethyst and Garnette would not join you. This is the last and final heart crystal, stay back ladies."

They watched as a compartment in her staff opened revealing a glowing treasure. As it rose it summoned the other two treasures and Amethyst and Garnette appeared in front of them all. The crystals went back into their bodies and they grabbed their treasures as their eyes opened. Amethyst looked at Bianca with her mirror pointing up….then Garnette put her sword up, and finally Onyx put hers up they created the Diamond Chalice decorated with the signs of the scouts including Amethyst, Garnette, and Onyx's. Bianca went to grab it when Ruby used her Ruby Flame Shower to make Bianca's body set on fire as Diamond grabbed the chalice. In front of them Diamond's Super Form was revealed and they all stared. Onyx looked at all the scouts. Garnette glared at Bianca and looked at Diamond. Come on Super Diamond Girl do your thing!"

In Diamond's hand appeared a brand new scepter. She held it up and aimed it at Bianca Daiyamondo Sparkle Swirl Flash Attack! Bianca screamed in pain as she was destroyed by the new scepter. Diamond passed out and Akane caught her. Then the other scouts looked as Diamond returned to her normal scout form. Diamond came to and they all helped her up. She looked at Garnette.

"Will you two join us now? We are all on the same team please join us this new enemy is very strong we need everyone. Amethyst please listen to reason."

Once again they walked away in silence. None of the scouts said a word. They were just glad that Diamond was alright. The scouts all headed back to the house where Eric was covering Yuna. He kissed her on the forehead and exited her room quietly to meet the others.

"Shh you ladies, Yuna is asleep. Did I miss anything? Aya are you okay?"

The rest of the girls headed to their rooms bushed from the fight tonight. After he heard the doors close he embraced Aya.

"Let me guess Amethyst and Garnette still haven't joined us? Aya stop worrying about it. They will join when they are ready."

Aya looked at him.

"Yes I know they will Eric. I just wish it's soon; this new enemy is stronger than any we have faced before. They are very strong and can help us defeat the new enemy. We need all the scouts to join forces. Together we will be undefeated."

Eventually Aya fell asleep on Eric and he held her closely as he drifted off to sleep. In the meantime Harumi and Akane headed home. They got to the house and Akane grabbed Harumi.

"Okay the fight is over now Rumi do you forgive me or not? She put me under a spell to turn herself into you. When we made out I thought I was kissing you I swear. I didn't ignore my communicator on spite she took it from me. Please Rumi you have to believe me. I would never do anything to hurt you I swear. You are the only girl I could ever love and the most beautiful girl too. You are my soul mate we are destined to be together."

Harumi smiled as she grabbed Akane's hands around her waist.

"Yes you are forgiven Akane. She put you under a spell, I shouldn't have over reacted the way I did it was uncalled for. I am sorry for treating you so badly all week."

Akane smiled slyly at her.

"Oh really can you prove it, that you really forgive me Rumi? You had every right to react the way you did. I should know your kisses by now, we are together so long. We have made love already; I should've known it wasn't you. I was such an idiot."

Harumi smiled at Akane and put her finger to her lips. Then she headed upstairs to their room unbuttoning her shirt and slid it off. Akane came in the room and saw how slow Harumi was sliding off her shirt. Then she stood by the doorway and crossed her arms clearing her throat.

"Well well are you trying to tell me something my lady? If you are it might help to turn around and look over here where I am standing."

Harumi turned around and approached Akane undoing her tie and slid it off letting it fall to the ground. Then as she kissed Akane she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Akane smiled as she led Harumi to their bed as she undid her bra and felt Harumi's hands undoing her bra. They descended to their bed and Akane pulled the comforter over them both as they made love through the night. Akane moaned as Harumi satisfied her desire. Then it was Akane's turn, through the night Harumi moaned her name loudly as sweat dripped off her body soaking the bed below her. Akane was intrigued to really make Harumi scream her name. Through the night Harumi moaned Akane's name as they continued across their bed. Akane tasted every inch of Harumi's body causing her to heat up losing her breath as she gripped Akane tightly as the night went on. Akane finally rolled off Harumi and smiled at her brushing her hand down her cheek smiling.

Harumi smiled at her and pushed her down to the bed. Harumi tasted every single inch of Akane's body causing her to grip the sheets below them. Akane moaned Harumi's name so loudly that Harumi caught her lips in hers keeping her silent as she continued to quench Akane's fire within. Akane smiled up at her and sweat dripped off both their bodies as they cooled down.

"Well are you convinced that I forgave you? Akane? Akane?"

Harumi looked at her sound asleep and smiled at her. Then she put on the fan above them and drifted off to sleep holding Akane in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Zodiac Jewel Scouts

Ch. 5

"Halloween Events"

Yuna was listening in as Aya and Eric were talking about the Halloween Party. She came out of her room.

"Am I allowed to go, or are there no kids allowed? You know how much I love Halloween."

Eric smiled at her.

"Of course you're allowed to go. We're going costume shopping go get ready. Tell the other girls to also get ready. At least Harumi and Akane are on good terms again. Aya make sure you invite them and the new girl that just moved in. She might be good company for Yuna at the party. Misaki, Akari, Riko, and Masami came out smiling. Masaki was the 1st one to speak.

"I love parties especially big ones. Yuna come on we'll leave without you. Eric who is the new girl you're talking about?"

Eric responded as he grabbed his car keys.

"Her name is Yurichi and they just moved in a few blocks from here. She seems like someone that Yuna will like to hang out with. Okay Aya she is a scout but she needs a social life also. You know I am right."

Aya sighed.

"Yes you are right. Yuna does need a friend she can hang out with. She can't just stay inside all the time she is a kid still."

Misaki crossed her arms.

"Can we stop the chit chat please, before all the good costumes are taken?"

In the meantime Kalabar was putting his grand plan together to get pure hearts. Dr. Kanari was in her lab working when she overheard him putting his plan together. She continued to go back to work when Yurichi came out.

"Auntie there is going to be a great Halloween Party can I please go? Since we moved in here I haven't made a single friend. There are so many kids around here and I want to make friends. Please let me go."

Dr. Kanari smiled at her.

"Very well you can go to the party. Why don't you go to that costume store and get your costume while I finish up my work?"

Yurichi smiled as her aunt handed her some money. Then she exited their house and made her way to the costume store. She heard a girl next to her trying to decide on which costume to get. Then she smiled at Yuna. Hi I am Yurichi and just moved in here. It seems like you're also picking out your costume for the big Halloween Party.

Yuna smiled.

"Yes I am actually hi Yurichi, my name is Yuna. So what do you think about the neighborhood so far? I hardly have any friends around here and am glad to meet you. Would you like to meet the rest of my family? They are all over here also trying to choose their costumes for the party."

Yurichi followed Yuna, and smiled after she chose her costume as they made their way by Aya and the others. Yuna tugged Eric's shirt.

"Eric this is my friend Yurichi, she just moved in here and is also going to the costume party can she please come over after we get our costumes? You said that I need to make new friends so I did."

Eric smiled as he answered.

"Yes Yuna she can come by after we get our costumes under one condition. She gets permission from her mother or father. I'll just make sure we have enough for her to join us for dinner."

Harumi and Akane walked in with Katsumi and walked over by them.

"Hey seems like we all decided to come here for our costumes for the big party. Hey Yuna we see you made a new friend. What's her name if you don't mind us asking?"

Yuna smiled as she introduced Yurichi to them. Then they also helped Yuna choose her costume for the party. Then Harumi smiled at Yurichi.

"So I guess you start at our school on Monday?"

Yurichi smiled as she nodded.

"Yes I do actually. I'm a senior and graduate this year. What grade are you in Harumi?"

Harumi smiled as she finally chose her costume.

"I am also a senior, why don't you meet me in the front of the school Monday and I'll take you to the office to get your schedule? Unless Akane here wants to be nice and let you get a ride with me to school?"

Akane chuckled.

"Yea yea, I'll give you a ride to school Yurichi. You might be lucky and be in the same classes as Rumi here."

Yuna smiled as Yurichi paid for her costume and turned to her.

"Make sure you call your parents to get permission to come over after shopping. Eric will give you a ride home tonight after we eat."

Yuna went outside and called her mom to get permission and smiled when she came back inside.

"Yes my aunt said I am allowed to come over after shopping. Thank you for inviting me over Yuna."

Yuna smiled at her.

"You're quite welcome Yurichi. I'm glad we are friends. Come on Yurichi let's go everyone got their costumes. See you around Harumi and Akane."

Harumi watched as they exited the store and went back to choosing her costume for the party. Akane began to worry about Yurichi.

"That is the type of person that the heart snatchers would use. We have to watch Yuna's new friend closely Rumi. She could be in danger."

Harumi looked at Akane.

"Okay we will watch her closely Akane. Now what costume should I be for the party? What are you going as?"

Katsumi got her costume and looked at Harumi.

"Yes Akane is right we have to watch Yurichi. At least Yuna has a friend now. The heart snatchers are probably working on their next plan as we speak ladies. We have to keep them from getting those pure hearts or this world will be destroyed and covered in silence."

Akane looked and nodded. Harumi nodded in agreement also.

"Yes it is true. We know that Katsumi. It's just good that you are finally here to help us out. We just have to be on alert at the party and the days before the party. We never know when they will strike again. They have been quiet for a while since Bianca was killed."

Akane was deciding on what her costume should be when Harumi was still thinking about what she wanted to be. Harumi finally decided and went to pay for it waiting for Akane to choose her costume."

Katsumi laughed when Akane finally made her decision.

"Oh look Mr. and Mrs. Dracula. The perfect costume for the perfect couple. Come on Akane go pay for it before you change your mind again."

Akane looked at Katsumi.

"I am not that bad thank you very much Katsumi. Rumi am I that bad?"

Harumi giggled.

"Yes you actually are Akane. Every year you have such a hard time deciding on what costume you want. That's why I choose mine first because I stick with once costume and don't change my mind after I choose."

Akane decided to stay quiet as she chose vampire fangs to go with her Dracula costume. Then she looked at Harumi.

"Aren't you going to get your fangs Rumi?"

Harumi looked and nodded as she responded while Akane paid for her costume.

"I already got my fangs after I chose my costume Akane. What's a vampire without fangs?"

Katsumi looked at them both.

"Okay you two lovebirds can we leave now please? Harumi and Akane let's get going sometime today."

They both exited behind Katsumi and got in Akane's car to drive home. They all got home and ate dinner. Then they all headed to bed and went to sleep.

Back at Aya's house everyone was in the living room after they all ate dinner. When the movie ended Eric drove Yurichi home. Then he waited for her to go inside and then he drove off back home. The week passed pretty quickly and it was Halloween.

Back at Dr. Kanari's she was creating the next heart snatcher for Kalabar's great plan as he chose a new victim. At Akane, Harumi, and Katsumi's house they were all getting ready for the party. Harumi was fixing her hair when she felt Akane grab her waist and smiled.

"You look great. You have to behave remember Katsumi is back. When we are alone again you can be as bad as you want but not now. Can you zip up my costume please Akane, I can't reach the zipper."

Akane smiled as she zipped up Harumi's dress nibbling on her neck making her giggle. Then Katsumi stood by the bedroom door with her arms crossed.

"Okay you two lovebirds behave yourselves we have a party to get to. Harumi remember we have to be on alert. You too Akane I mean it."

Akane looked at Katsumi.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was helping Rumi zip up her dress that's all. Yes we know Katsumi, we will all be on alert at the party tonight. Let's just hope we don't have to transform in front of Aya and the other girls. They don't know that we are Sailor Garnette, Sailor Amethyst, and Sailor Onyx. Also let's hope the other scouts don't show up either they'll get in the way."

Katsumi sighed because she knew that Aya and the others were the scouts but couldn't let Harumi and Akane know just yet. Then she tied her cape around her and put her witch's hat on as she headed downstairs with Harumi and Akane behind her. They got in Akane's car and drove toward Aya's big house. Yurichi arrived at the same time that Harumi, Akane, and Katsumi arrived smiling.

"Hey Harumi, Akane, and Katsumi love your costumes. Let's get inside and help set up we are a little early still. Yuna called me and told me they still need a little help getting the house set up. I told her I'll help out and I think they would appreciate a little more help."

All three of them nodded as they entered the house being greeted by Aya.

"Wow you all look awesome, we just need a little help with the soda and the chips. Masami is almost done cooking and kicked me out of the kitchen."

They all helped with the chips, sodas, and snacks. Then they all sat down and drank some punch that Eric made. Eric sat down and joined them.

"Thank you for helping out a little you 4. Here come the other guests. I am going to greet them enjoy the party. By the way nice costumes Harumi and Akane. Perfect for you two."

Yuna came out of the kitchen with the food and set it on the table. Then she hugged Yurichi.

"I am so glad you could make it. I love your costume Yurichi. I also love your costumes Harumi, Akane, and Katsumi. Get some food Masami made a lot trust me we have plenty."

Masami finally came out of the kitchen and greeted them.

"Hey I've been cooking all morning. I just need to sit down for a bit I love your costumes."

Misaki was already on the dance floor enjoying the music. Then Aya sat down next to them and smiled.

"Glad you could all make it to the party and we appreciate your help. I hope it's a good night. Well enjoy the party."

Harumi was sipping her punch when she sensed something and heard a commotion outside and heard Eric. She tapped Akane and then they both tapped Katsumi. Yurichi just stayed put on the couch with Yuna wondering what was going on. Yuna also sensed something and told Aya in a whisper.

"I think the heart snatcher is attacking our party guests? We need to go mom to help those people."

Aya nodded and slipped out with the other girls to transform but had nowhere else to go. Harumi was about to transform when she saw Aya transform into Sailor Diamond and tapped Akane who was hesitating.

"We have no choice Akane we have to transform they are at it again. Come on our duty as scouts is to protect the innocence. "

Katsumi also looked at Akane.

"Rumi is right Akane we have no choice but to transform. Besides it's time we join them. This mission will take every single one of us to be successful. Now Akane we have to transform and stop being against them."

Akane sighed and lifted her henshin stick.

"Garnette Zodiac Power Make Up! "

Harumi also sighed and lifted her stick.

"Amethyst Zodiac Power Make Up!"

Finally Katsumi lifted up her stick.

"Onyx Zodiac Power Make Up!"

Amethyst used her mirror to keep the monster from attacking an innocent child glaring up at Kalabar.

"PASSIONANT WAVE EMOTION COMBINATION ATTACK!"

Sailor Diamond turned around and looked. But she decided not to say anything. Then Sailor Garnette used her power.

"Garnet Season Formation Shaking! Go on Diamond finish it off! Watch out behind you!"

Kalabar appeared behind Sailor Diamond with a sword when Midnight Hero used

His sword and slammed him into the wall!

"Now Diamond finish this evil one once and for all!"

Kalabar disappeared laughing evilly.

"Soon Scouts your pathetic world will fall into silence! I'll be back mark my words I will return!"

He vanished in a midnight cloud. The other scouts just looked at the other three scouts arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell us who you three were? Are you against or with us? We are all scouts here!"

Akane remained silent as Harumi detransformed.

"We are also scouts but are on a dangerous mission in order to protect this planet and you 6. We aren't against you at all, we just won't join you just yet. We will be around to help until the final battle takes place. Then at that time we will all join forces to protect the planet as you want."

Aya sighed and nodded.

"Very well Harumi but come and enjoy the rest of the party we are still friends aren't we? I just hope it's soon."

Akane looked and responded as she also detransformed.

"Trust us it will be sooner than we all think. Yes Aya we are all still friends. Of course we're going to enjoy the rest of the party."

Eric appeared and then he grabbed Aya's hand as a slow song started. As Akane grabbed Harumi's waist and also danced to a slow song with her. The night went on and everyone enjoyed the party. Akane drove Yurichi home and Harumi waved saying.

"Have a great night Yurichi see you at school."

Back at Aya's they cleaned up everything after they put Yuna to bed. When everything was clean they all turned in and fell asleep.

Katsumi unlocked the door to their house and entered kicking off her heels.

"Ouch my feet are hurting. Now that we all know that we are all scouts. This is where we really need to watch out for those pure hearts. Behave you two, remember you're not here alone. I am going to bed goodnight."

Akane looked.

"Why does she always think I am up to something? Rumi are you paying attention to me hello."

She turned around to see that Harumi was not even there and shook her head as she made her way up to their room where Harumi was already fast asleep. Akane sighed and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed and laid in bed holding Harumi falling asleep. 


End file.
